<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Borrower Control by Odinboy666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026753">Borrower Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666'>Odinboy666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Borrowers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father/Son Incest, Giants, Macro/Micro, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Snuff, Unwilling, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pest Control has been called into an old house reporting strange little critters stealing things, but this exterminator knows what's really behind the missing items and lhas worked up quite the apitite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Borrower Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING: Fatal Oral Vore  - FMMm/M -Micro/giant - unwilling - nonconsent - family</p><p> </p><p>The smoking van screeched to a halt outside a large old but well maintained house. After the van shuddered to silence the door opened and a man in his mid 20s stepped out dressed in worn overalls. His confident swagger toward the front door gave him a young excited energy and he obviously enjoyed his job. The Words across the chest of his overalls read ‘Wheelers Pest Control’.</p><p>The door bell rang loud and deep into the house and it was a few good moments before footsteps could be heard and the door opened to reveal a young woman's rather worried face. She looked the man up and down. He had a trusting face, a warm smile while also quite handsomely chiseled with a hint of stubble.</p><p>“Good evening ma’m,” He smiled with perfect teeth, “My names Oscar Wheeler, You called for my… special services?”</p><p>The woman looked surprised at the word ‘special’ and opened the door wider gesturing for Oscar to enter the old house.</p><p>“Oh no ma’m, best i don't come in until it’s time” advised Oscar, “So they don’t know i’m coming for them”</p><p>“Thank the lord,” replied the woman stepping out onto porch, “I thought i was going crazy searching the web, i wasn’t sure you believed me, that you’d just would not come… i mean, you do believe me right… about the….. little people?”</p><p>“I understand entirely,” Said Oscar taking the women's hand in his, “These pests are a special kind of pest that beggars belief, but you called the right person ma’m so you have nothing to worry about. Can i ask how many you have seen?”</p><p>“Oh, erm…” replied the woman feeling a little embarrassed at how crazy this whole situation seemed, “There was two little men, one smaller than the other, i saw them…. oh my god listen to me, this sounds so crazy.”</p><p>“No, No, do go on,” urged Oscar, “The More information the better, where were they?”</p><p>“oh, well i have only just moved in a month ago,” Said the woman, “and i started to notice things had started to go missing but i thought it was mice, then yesterday i came into the kitchen and there he was running across the kitchen counter, while the other was stood on the floor by the laundry basket”.</p><p>“Ok well if there is more than one in house that usually means there is a family,” Said Oscar scratching his chin with a grin, “But don’t you worry, if they have any young they will be removed to”.</p><p>“young?” questioned the woman, “oh dear i never though they would have…”</p><p>“Listen,” butted in Oscar, “If i don't get rid of the young too, they will grow, and soon you will have them running around your house grabbing everything they can get their little hands on, trust me, i know what i’m doing”.</p><p>“Well ok, yes,” Replied the woman, “thank you for coming all the way out here to help, i wasn’t sure what to do”</p><p>“All you need to do is go stay with your neighbour for a few hours as discussed on the phone,” explained Oscar, “and i’ll come back in a few hours to deal with your… little.. problem.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Oscar Wheeler climbed into his van and closed the door as the woman waved on her way to stay at her neighbours.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Said Oscar to no one in particular, “i’m so fucking hungry, i love this job”.</p><p>Oscar was indeed a pest controller. He had left high school full of American football dreams only to have been shot accidentally in the legs by over excited police officers. This led to a change in fortune where he wound up working for a Central Pest Control service. He quickly learned the skills and art of exterminating vermin and after the company went bust Oscar started out on his own.</p><p>But thats not the whole absurd story, for Oscars unintentional career had also led him to a discovery and an addiction that suited his job well.</p><p>Oscar occasionally thinks back to that first time he discovered the existence of the little people, or Borrowers, named as such for their ‘borrowing’ of items and food. It was during a routine call out at the Central Pest Control that he uncovered a tiny room in a wall. At first he assumed it was some clever artist making miniaturised objects. But then he saw a little man running away. Oscar had just sat there stunned. </p><p>Over time Oscar had learnt to capture the Borrowers. He was fascinated with them and considered how the discovery might make him rich beyond his wildest dream, but in the end he would let them go, not quite sure what to do with them until one faithful night.</p><p>He more often though thought back to the night in which he discovered how good Borrowers tasted. He had just been made redundant after Central Pest Control had collapsed and was drinking heavily. On the table was a cage containing the latest captured Borrower he had yet to release back in the wilds. It had started off quite innocent at first, prodding the little male Borrower, looking like an adult of around 30 but in miniature. </p><p>Soon his drunken curiosity had led him to tearing off the Borrowers clothes examining his miniature parts. He had teased the scared little man, lifting his big bare feet up as if about to squash the borrower. He brought the little man up to his face singing ‘fee fi fo fum’ before opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. He licked the Borrower from his toes up over the tiny cock across the belly up the chest to the fear stricken face. </p><p>The taste had been a sensation, and a new thought had come to his mind and with huge grin on his face he tilted his head back opened his mouth wide and dangled the little naked man over the gaping hot hole. He had dropped Borrower into his mouth over his tongue and didn’t know whether to chew or just swallow.</p><p>Sitting in the van thinking of that first time Oscar caressed his groin giving out a moan as his stomach grumbled.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Inside the old house, in the closet below the stairs under the floorboards in a tiny tiny room a tiny teenager and his tiny father gathered their tools for their nightly forage. </p><p>The father looked to be in his late forties and had the slightly bulky body shape to match with small round belly and scruffy beard. The Teenager was quite shorter with the lean body of youth and scruffy brown surfers hair that matched his fathers beard. Together they looked any other eccentric father and son were it not for the fact they didn’t reach higher than six inches tall. They were both barefoot while their clothes on closer inspection seemed to be woven and stitched like oversized doll clothes, made from scraps of fabric and string. Sleeveless tops with large wooden buttons and three quarter length pants held up by thick braces.</p><p>“Now Rasket, i don't want you wondering off this time,” The father said to his son as he lifted his backpack over his broad shoulders, “I swear by gump you nearly got glimpsed yesterday!”</p><p>“Father please,” Replied Rasket with a sigh, “All the borrowing skills, i know what i’m doing, i learned them from you”.</p><p>“Don't be getting smart lad,” grinned the his father, “At your age, it’s all the skills but none of the brains, now come on, the sons setting and we don't want to be out borrowing all night.”</p><p>Rasket’s arms tensed as he lifted his backpack of tools onto his teen shoulders. Once the backpack was on he picked up a pair of large goggles and placed them over his unruly mop of hair. As he adjusted them a small thick door opened slightly and a younger boy came running into room wearing what appeared to be just a simple over sized shirt.</p><p>“Can you get some of that candy stuff this time?” Asked the boy hugging his older brother.</p><p>“I’ll see what i cant do,” replied Rasket ruffling the younger boys scruffy hair, “But i cant promise anything.”</p><p>“Now come on Jip,” Said the father heading towards the exit of their borrower home, “It’s well passed your bed time.”</p><p>“Awww father,” moaned Hip walking back to the door to find his mother stood waiting in her thick fabric night gown.</p><p>Rasket passed through the exit while his father looked back at his wife. She was framed in the light coming from the warmth of their living room. Mothering two boys had taken her youthful slimness but she was still beautifully curvy in all the ways that still excited him. </p><p>“See you later wife,” Said the Father with a wink, “Listen to your mother Jip!”</p><p>And with that the father and son set out in search of food and materials inside the large house. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Night was creeping in and the old house was shadowed in darkness as Oscar crept in through the front door into the hallway. He then removed a smart phone from his bag along with a strange looking device that looked cobbled together from many different components. Switching it on the screen lit up his excited hungry face as he peered at the 3D augmented image of the hallway. Colours displayed patches of colour almost like heat signatures, but searching for something else. </p><p>Oscar moved down the hallway very carefully and quietly looking this way and that. The Smart Phone display picked up some large blobs of colour which Oscar with his experience ignored until he came to the staircase. He smiled with excited glee as he recognised what the colour shapes represented and carefully opened the closet door under the stairs. Quietly as possible Oscar moved into the closet using the Smart Phone to pinpoint exactly where the pests were hiding.</p><p>From here Oscar went into autopilot. Placing down the phone he pulled out a crowbar then pulled on the closet rooms light switch cord bathing the floorboards in light. Taking the Crowbar in a tight grip he jammed it in between floorboards and yanked one of them up with a crack to reveal the little miniature room beneath it.</p><p>“Well, well,” Said Oscar licking his lips,”What do we have here?”</p><p>The Little room was separated into four individual spaces, an entrance area, a living room with kitchen area, a bedroom with two beds, and another bedroom with a two person bed. A small woman stood mortified to the spot in the living room while in one of the bedrooms a very tiny boy was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Looks like we have a whole family,” grinned Oscar rubbing his hands, “Mommy dearest and her little son, but there is an extra bed in his room and where is the father?”</p><p>The little borrower mother tried to run to her sons bedroom but was blocked by a large giant hand slamming down in front of the doorway. </p><p>“you two will make a fine starter,” Said Oscar reaching in to pinch the boy from his bed between thumb and middle finger, “i love my job”</p><p>The tiny borrower boy kicked and screamed as he was lifted high above between two giant fingers. Looking down Jip could see the hole in the floor where his home was and his mother stood watching i fear. Oscar’s eyes looked upon the wriggling bare legs sticking out from the over sized nightshirt the little borrower was wearing and opened his mouth sticking out his big wet hot tongue. Jip looked down into the depths of a hot steaming throat and screamed before kicking wildly his dangling legs and beating his fists against the fingers that grasped his torso. </p><p>Oscar lower the boy to his tongue letting the tip lick up between Jips legs, worming up until it pressed the boys smooth taint. Jip shivered at the intense wet hot feeling between his legs covering his body in saliva. Oscar relished the taste of the little human youngsters soft sweet flesh imagining briefly pulling the legs apart and biting the flesh off like fried frogs legs. Instead Oscar let the tiny boys delicate body drop out from the oversized night shirt down into Oscars mouth. The human closed his mouth and pushed the struggling naked Jip around his mouth to savour the little one before gulping the little lump down his throat. </p><p>“Mmmm, delicious, ” grinned Oscar sadistically at the the mother, “Like a little scallop”</p><p>All the mother could do was scream as Oscars large hand reached out to grasp the little Borrower woman in his hand. Her gown was quickly torn from her body, then Oscar stuck out his salivating tongue pressing it against her naked front, slurping from her pussy up to her large breasts which rolled around displaced by the tasting tongue. A much bigger mouthful than her boy, Oscar placed her head first on his tongue before retracting it and the tiny naked woman into his mouth. </p><p>His tastebuds stimulated by the naked flesh caused Oscar to groan and shudder, he breasts pressed against his tongue as she squirmed in the tight confinement of his mouth. Then Oscar tilted his head back holding the mother as long as he could at the back of his mouth before eventually letting his throat pull her down his esophagus with a gulp.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Rasket arrived at the entrance to their home first with his father close behind.</p><p>“Mother, we’re home,” Shouted the teen Boy reaching for the living room lantern, “We hear a strange kerfuffle earlier, is everything ok?”</p><p>His father closed the thick entrance door and turned to find his Rasket looking at him confused.<br/>
“father, it’s dark and i cant find the lantern,” Said Rasket, “Whats going on?”</p><p>Before his father could reply they whole room was filled with blinding light from above. The father and teenage son looked up in horror to find the ceiling had been removed and standing over them was a human, a huge naked human.</p><p>Oscar had known it was only a matter of time before the rest of this borrower family would return so he had stripped naked for the final feast sensation. Below him now stood a slight stocky little Borrower Father and his lean looking teenage son, the sight of which caused Oscar to lick his lips while his giant swinging cock twitched in involuntarily excitement.</p><p>Rasket watched stunned as the human reached in to grab him but his father stepped in the way pushing his son to the side. Oscar instead grabbed the father and lifted him up into the air.</p><p>“Run Rasket,” Shouted his father, “get away from here!”</p><p>The Teenager bolted for the exit but to his horror found it blocked from the other side. So many things ran through his mind, such as the day before maybe he had actually been seen by the house owner. This was his fault, all his fault and now his entire family had been captured by a human, captured and would be sent away or worst. His mother, his little brother, and now his Father, what would become of them. Rasket turned around and looked up just as the human started to pull off his fathers clothes, stripping the middle aged borrower before dropping him roughly back into the square hole that had been the borrowers home.</p><p>Rasket watched stunned as his naked father started to stand up then his was aware of big fingers wrapping around his body and lifting him into the air. He beat his fists and kicked his bare feet as his braces snapped and his pants were pulled off, then his shirt was torn away from his torso revealing his naked little body.</p><p>“Well, well,” bellowed Oscars voice, “Anr’t you a handsome young thing”.</p><p>Oscar dropped the naked teen beside his father who helped his son to his feet holding him steady.</p><p>“I must say this has been a good day,” Grinned Oscar as he looked down at the two naked vulnerable borrower men, “There is nothing quite like a father and son sandwich”.</p><p>“wh…what does he mean,” Whispered Rasket to his father confused, “Where is mother and Jip”.</p><p>Before his father could answer the giant human reached down and picked up both naked borrowers in each hand bringing them to his open mouth. Oscar then proceeded to take turns licking the bodies of the father and son giving great attention to their tiny cock and balls.</p><p>Rasket was mortified and confused, why was this human doing such weird things to him and his father. Confusion turned to embarrassment as his teenage cock started to stiffen under the flicking about it was enduring from the humans giant hot fleshy tonguing. He didn’t want his father to see he was being turned on but as he turned his gaze in the hope his father wasn’t watching, Rasket was shocked to see his father cock fully erect and throbbing too.</p><p>“Well i think you two are ready,” Said Oscar holding both little borrower men up with their hard little borrower cocks sticking out toward each other, “now cums the fun part”.</p><p>Suddenly Rasket and his father were pressed together, their erect throbbing dicks colliding and squashing together while their arms instinctively wrapped around each other. Before they could say anything to each other hey were placed together onto Oscars outstretched tongue and pulled tightly into his waiting mouth. There they were subjected to the tip of oscars tongue curling back up between their legs coursing dangling balls. In this position Rasket was on top of his father, his teen balls low hanging over his fathers plump sack. Their cocks grinding together between them as the tongue rolled over their naked tiny bodies in the confined hot mouth.<br/>
Oscar Jerked his own stiff eight inches of cock, and played with his low hanging balls as he held the little borrower father and son sandwich in his mouth, savouring the taste while their bare feet dangled out between his firm lips.</p><p>Soon Rasket found himself thrusting his teenage hips against his on father who in turn was groaning and thrusting his throbbing cock into his sons crotch as the tongue continued to caress their bodies. Rasket could feel the great sensation building up inside, and wondered if his father was feeling the same. Raskets father hugged his son tight, their heads side by side as they felt their borrower orgasms fast approaching.</p><p>Oscar was knelt on the floor edging his cock slick with precum dripping to the floorboards waiting for the sign. He felt the two little naked borrower men suddenly stop wriggling and jabbed the tip of his tongue up between their legs where father and sons cocks touched and this set them off. </p><p>Rasket groaned out load against his father as his body erupted in orgasm. His father clenched his fists in a tight hug around his son as he too entered an intense borrower orgasm. Cum spewed from their uncut cocks up between their bodies, splattering out to the sides and onto Oscars large tongue.</p><p>This was what Oscar had been waiting for knowing from past experience that Borrowers came longer and harder than humans. As the delicious borrower cum hit his taste buds Oscar tilted his head back took a slow swallow. As the sensation of these tiny bodies mixed with the taste of cum started to slide back into the tight chamber of his throat blocking his airway, Oscar’s own throbbing cock erupted into orgasm spurting globs of human cum up across his bare lean belly and chest.</p><p>Releasing his twitching dribbling dick Oscar the brought his right hand up to his neck and gently caressed his throat feeling the two tightly compact Borrower men slowly sliding down into his upper esophagus. His fingers and thumb either side of his throat could just make out the shape of their writhing bodies and the curves of their bottoms as they slid beyond the neck down into Oscars inner depths. </p><p>Raskets mind was awash with conflicting euphoria and horror as he continued to hump against his father while his teen cock still pumped out borrower cum between them. He had never imagined a human ever doing this to a borrower, could there be a more terrifying way for a borrower to meet his end, being swallowed naked and alive by a hungry human? crushed together with his own father? Rasket could feel his Fathers hard cock throbbing and spurting against his belly as the two slid down the underling gulping throat.</p><p>Oscar’s orgasm subsided as the little father and son with one final gulp dropped down towards his hungry stomach. Finally able to breathe again Oscar sat gasping for breath while his hard dripping cock started to wilt over twitching.</p><p>“Fuck me,” spoke Oscar finally catching his breathe, “there is nothing as fulfilling as Borrower Meat”.</p><p>Rasket felt him and his father emerge out into a hot dark place covered in saliva and each others cum. Surrounded by stinging slimy wetness that stung their eyes, the Father could just make out the two skeletal remains of his wife and youngest son Jip. Eroded fizzing flesh still hanging from their bones.</p><p>“Father,” cried Rasket as his skin naked exposed body started to fizzle and blister, “what can we do?”</p><p>“shhh, shhh, come here,” Said the father pulling his son into a tight hug, ”You are safe we me son”.</p><p>The two borrower males silently embraced each other as their bodies fizzled and melted together, eventually falling unconscious while their tase fleshy digested meat fell from their bones.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar stood fully dressed at the from door as the house owner returned.</p><p>“That was quick, so you got rid of… you know,” Asked the woman hesitantly, “.. the little ones?”</p><p>“Yes ma’m, your problem is gone,” Replied Oscar before covering his mouth to burp,”Excuse me, i had a little packed lunch”.</p><p>“i cant express how grateful i am,” laughed the house owner, “although my neighbours after a rather awkward conversation did suggest they might have more little problems than i had”.</p><p>“Oh really?”, replied Oscar with raised eyebrows, and rubbing his belly, “well please give them my card and tell them to contact me, have a nice peaceful evening ma’m and i will email you the invoice”</p><p>Oscar climbed into his van and sat there for a moment thinking about how an entire borrower family currently filling his stomach.</p><p>“Fucking love my job,” he said rubbing his belly through his overalls before starting the van, “They’re going straight to my hips.</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>